


Wordless

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Filler, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin doesn't say much, but he gets his point across.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Arthur and Merlin belongs to the BBC and Shine. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.

**Wordless**

Merlin was humming, a slightly off-key and monotone sound that varied in intensity as he moved about the room.

“Do you _mind_?” Arthur exclaimed, looking up from the stacks of documents cluttering his desk. “Stop your racket! I'm trying to finish the battle strategies. Morgana's army is approaching!”

Merlin was undaunted. “Shouldn't you rather go to bed? It's very late.”

“I can't sleep, Merlin. Not while Camelot's fate rests on my shoulders like this. Now be quiet!”

Merlin picked up a few discarded pieces of clothing from the floor and continued humming. 

Arthur rolled his eyes. “It's late, Merlin. You said so yourself. Why are you still here?”

“I've fallen behind on my duties, Sire. That's inexcusable. I must catch up.” Humming loudly, Merlin started fluffing the royal bed-pillows. 

“Merlin, that will be all!”

Merlin's droning noise was so intense, it was entirely possible he didn't hear Arthur's words.

Arthur threw down his quill, splattering the parchments with ink. He jumped to his feet. “That's it. I give up! I can't concentrate in this din. I might as well go to bed.” 

Merlin nodded and hummed his approval. He started snuffing out the candles around the room. 

The constant notes from his throat sank to a gentler, more pleasant murmur. 

Donning his nightshirt, Arthur still seemed preoccupied and tense. He was frowning as he got into bed. “I won't get a moment's sleep. Don't get your hopes up. I've got too many worries and too much on my mind,” he told Merlin. 

Merlin softly hummed his understanding. The sounds now escaping him resembled the sweet burbling of a brook. 

Arthur stretched under the bed-covers. His eyes closed. One minute later he was fast asleep. 

Merlin tip-toed over to make sure that Arthur was resting comfortably. He looked at the sleeping prince's calm face and smiled. 

There might be dangerous times and big battles ahead, but his primary task was to look after Arthur. And Arthur would be getting a much-needed good night's sleep. Merlin considered that a small, but important personal victory.

Silently, he blew out the last candle.


End file.
